Peace On Earth
by Maguiren
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE ( "LA GUARDIANA") deben leer para entender /s/8729235/1/La-guardiana La búsqueda para la salvación esta en Hermione y sus amigos, amor , guerra y mucho dolor DM Y HG HG y...


El calor del sol entibiaba poco a poco su fría piel, por más que estuviera inconciente pudo sentir la diferencia y dejar de removerse. Pocos minutos después abrió los ojos y se cerraron al instante, la luz de la estrella mas brillante le dañaba la vista y hasta que no se acostumbro a ella permaneció en la misma posición pensando todo lo sucedido en el ultimo tiempo. Ya lista se incorporo y se fijo a su alrededor, las copas de los árboles se removían apenas un poco anunciándole solo una suave brisa para ese día, sintió alivio de que los fuertes vientos hayan por fin pasado y entro aun dormida a la carpa, se sobo los ojos y comenzó a preparar café manualmente

- que bueno que tu lo prepares, el de Ginny es horrible … pero no se lo digas - dijo una voz masculina a la espalda de la chica

Hermione se dio vuelta y sonrió – eso es por que lo hace con magia y sin ganas… el café siempre va a salir mas rico si lo preparas a mano

- si pero es mucho trabajo- dijo John mientras se sentaba en el gran banco de lo que seria el comedor

-claro que no!- dijo ella negando por lo perezoso del novio de su amiga- como dormiste anoche

- mal obviamente, pero Ginny la paso peor… no para de soñar con Ron ni Harry. La castaña se removió inquieta y trato inútilmente de quitar el nudo en la garganta tomando grandes sorbos de café

-lo siento- susurro el mientras apoyaba su mano en la de ella

Ella sonrió – Hey, esta bien…no es tu culpa

El chico la miro con lastima, sintiendo no poder quitarle todo ese dolor a su novia y a su reciente amiga. Claro que a el le entristecía toda la situación en la que estaban… pero ellas dos eran las mas afectadas, Ginny no podía dormir, Hermione no comía y ambas trataban de mantenerse ocupadas y no pensar. El unto manteca en una tostada, le agrego dulce de ciruela y se lo llevo a la boca

- ¿hoy tampoco vas a comer?- espeto enojado

- a que te refieres con tampoco- expreso con falsa confusión

- No puedo ser el único que lo haya notado Hermione… te escuche vomitar el otro día, y solo habías comido una pequeña porción en el almuerzo

- estas vigilándome ahora?- susurro molesta

- claro que si, me preocupo por ti… desde que empecé a sospechar te eh vigilado cada migaja que pasa por tu boca para decirme que era mi imaginación, ahora puedo confirmar que tenia razón

-escucha John- dijo tomándolo de las manos- ah sido un tiempo muy difícil… necesito que mantengas esto en secreto

- ¿prometes alimentarte?- inquirió el

Hermione bajo la mirada, apretó un poco más las manos de su compañero y lo volvió a mirar

- lo intentare

- me conformo… por ahora

Ella sonrió y volvió a tomar un sorbo de su café.

Las piedras lastimaban sus pies descalzos; pero si detenía la carrera tendría una muerte segura. Pudo tomar distancia de su persecutor y aprovecho la oportunidad de esconderse en un árbol hueco. Observo las patas del caballo negro detenerse justo frente a su escondite y ver a su jinete bajar del animal. Sus pies dieron tres pasos y se detuvo a escuchar u oler a su victima, al no detectarlo subió nuevamente al majestuoso caballo y retomo el camino donde pensaba había huido el fugitivo. Tiempo después el hombre salio de su escondite y guiado por su instinto se perdió entre los gigantes árboles del hermoso bosque encantado

- Por fin te despiertas!, siempre eres el ultimo- dijo la pelirroja divertida a un dormido Sirius Black

- si, a diferencia de ustedes me agrada dormir – dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa

- claro que nos agrada dormir, pero el resto de nosotros sabemos que necesitamos aprovechar el tiempo- dijo Hermione molesta

- no empieces de nuevo Herms – bufo Sirius

- yo no empiezo nada, tu nunca terminas de ser un irresponsable- articulo con superioridad, cerro los ojos cansada de la misma discusión y se encamino a la salida - iré a buscar mas Flores para el viaje –

- no puedes ir sola-

- puedo defenderme por mi misma Black- El vampiro rodó los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en la mano

- sigue molesta por lo del otro día – dijo John un poco divertido por la situación

- espero que se le pase pronto… en fin, muero de hambre

- ¿prefieres desayunar o almorzar?- pregunto la pelirroja

- almuerzo estaría bien- le sonrío

Los pasos de la castaña eran bruscos, insultaba al pelinegro y se imaginaba distintas maneras de torturarlo

- es un idiota- dijo en voz alta. La relación entre Hermione y Sirius era de constantes peleas, desde que habían emprendido ese viaje no hacían más que discutir y discutir por todo, eran pocos los momentos en que uno no estaba enojado con el otro, la ultima pelea había empezado por que camino tomar y terminaron discutiendo sobre por que Ginny no dormía o John estaba siempre de buen humor… absolutamente todo era discusión para estos dos – son insoportables, pero me recuerda a las peleas que solía tener con Ron- dijo Ginny un día con una sonrisa nostálgica.

La ojimiel había recolectado una gran cantidad de aquellas flores amarillas que ayudaban a dar energía si se las molía y mezclaba con agua. Se dirigía nuevamente al campamento que habían montado pero un ruido la distrajo, se apoyo en un árbol en posición de ataque y cerro los ojos prestando atención a los sonidos del lugar, volvió a escuchar los pasos constantes y advirtió que quien fuera estuviera caminando no la había visto u oído. Se movió un árbol mas cerca de donde provenía el sonido y diviso la figura a unos metros de ella, era una parte muy central del bosque para que sea un cazador Muggle y como usualmente se perdían allí, ninguno se salía mucho del perímetro haciendo saber a Hermione que había grandes posibilidades que sea un mago. De un momento a otro la chica lo perdió de vista, dando la sensación de que el nunca estuvo ahí. Se movió hacia otro árbol y lo busco nuevamente con la mirada hasta que su voz masculina le helo la sangre, la castaña giro sobre si misma y las flores cayeron al piso junto con una inconciente Hermione

Despertó agitada y sudada; ¿todo había sido un sueño? Una oleada de tristeza la invadió, parecía tan real

- Herms?- dijo la pelirroja entrando a la habitación

- Ginny- gimoteo angustiada -tuve un sueño que…

- no fue un sueño – le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

- ¿que?...entonces el esta

- vivo – termino la frase su pelirrojo amigo

- RON!- grito la chica para luego correr a los brazos de este, y repentinamente tomarlo por el cuello y apuntarle con la varita mientras lagrimas se resbalaban por su rostro

- Hermione, es el…ya lo comprobamos- espeto la pelirroja desesperada

La castaña lo miro con desconfianza y luego lo abrazo con fuerza sin parar de llorar- ¿como es posible Ron? El sonrió, también lloraba y una vez que ambos se calmaron fueron a la mesa a tomar un rico y caliente café

- bien Ron, ahora que Hermione despertó dinos

El pelirrojo suspiro – la noche de la batalla Harry estaba inquieto, se removía en la cama y no me dejaba dormir, cuando la que pensábamos era Hermione entro a nuestra habitación ella lo trataba de convencer para que la acompañe y así podrían hablar, como Harry estaba de mal humor se negó y empezaron a discutir; me fui con ellos cuando la falsa Hermione se llevo casi arrastras a Harry... y un momento antes de entrar a la torre de Astronomía Isis obligo a Mishelle con el maleficio Imperius a beber toda mi sangre , cumplió con la orden pero no morí al instante y creo que fueron apenas unos segundos después que uno de los Vampiros que colecto Sirius me salvo

- Mateo… el debió ser, fue el único de los nuestros que murió en la batalla, es por eso que nunca supimos que estabas vivo- razono John

-pero no lo entiendo…desapareciste-susurro Ginny- tu cuerpo..

- eso no podría explicarlo, aparecí aquí en América...desperté en la casa de una vieja bruja; Una peruana de gran corazón. Me dijo que me habían dejado tirado en su puerta, me quede un tiempo con ella hasta que los mortifagos comenzaron a merodear el lugar

- y como llegaste aquí… ¿sabias donde estaríamos?

-Con ayuda de Luz preparamos un hechizo que duro una semana entera, la idea era que con mi sangre pudiera localizar a Ginny, que bueno que funciono-sonrió- sabia que estarías viva, y suerte la mía que descubro que mi mejor amiga también lo esta- dijo mientras apretaba la mano de Hermione, el pelirrojo cambio su cara de felicidad y con curiosidad pregunto- como es que estas viva Herms… creí que al morir Harry tu… como eras su Ángel, pensé que te había perdido a ti también. Ahora díganme ustedes… que fue lo que paso, solo supe de la muerte de Harry y Dumbledoore

- segundos antes que Harry muriera mi cuerpo y mente actuaron por si solos… era como estar bajo el maleficio imperio pero diferente. Pude sentir una energía pura a través de mí, tome la sangre de Voldemort, la de Harry y la mía… dije unas palabras que no recuerdo y por lo que parece selle ese hechizo en la tierra, todavía estamos tratando de averiguar que paso exactamente.

- estuvo semanas dormida- dijo Sirius hablando por primera vez- cuando despertó nos dijo la razón por la cual estamos hoy aquí, en este bosque

-creí que estaban huyendo

Hermione sonrió y le susurro

- estamos yendo en su búsqueda Ron… Harry esta atrapado en el Infierno y allí vamos por el


End file.
